Aftermath
by KittyBlue
Summary: Os tempos mudam, mas existem coisas que permanecem na mesma. Vejamos o resultado.. -ikkixhyoga- HIATUS
1. Capítulo1

**Titulo:** aftermath  
**Autor:** KittyBlue  
**Status:** incompleto  
**Tipo: **semi-au, yaoi , romance, lemon, meio ooc   
**Rating:** NC17  
**Pares:** Ikki x Hyoga  
**Sumário:** os tempos mudam mas existem coisas que permanecem na mesma. Vejamos o resultado..  
**Avisos: **este fic será ligeiramente au, e por isso deve estar meio ooc.  
**C&C: **Podes contactar-me através de **Email** ou pelo ICQ (145672919)  
**Disclaimer:** as personagens de Saint Seiya não são minhas.. '

Aftermath

by _KittyBlue_

**Capítulo 1**

- Oi Hyoga! - os dois amigos abraçaram-se durante algum tempo. - Tinha saudades tuas, mas agora vamos ver-nos muitas mais vezes, certo?

- Claro que sim, Shun. - o loiro sorriu para o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados.

- Eu cá para mim a pensar que tinhas te esquecido de mim ou algo do tipo mas ainda bem que não, tinha mesmas saudades tuas.... mas mudando de conversa! Que tal estás a adaptar-te à cidade? Já tens onde ficar?

- Sim.. bem.. mais ou menos... estou partilhar um apartamento com o meu mestre e o Milo.. não é o melhor que se pode arranjar mas por agora é a única coisa! - Hyoga riu-se tentando meter um pouco de humor na conversa.

- Hum.. porque não ficas connosco?

- O que?

- Vamos os dois para a mesma faculdade e pelos vistos até vamos ter muitas aulas juntos e eu realmente vou precisar do meu melhor amigo por perto. Sabes o que dizem da faculdade, o que tem mais é pressão!

- Até era uma boa ideia.. vai ser difícil me concentrar com o Kamus e o Milo sempre a..... bem... sabes que eles os dois são amantes, não é?

Shun desmancha-se a rir. - Quem é que não sabe, Hyoga?!

- E achas que o teu irmão não se importa?

- O Ikki? Não! Ele mal pára em casa!

- Mas talvez seja melhor perguntares-lhe antes.. não quero ele a chatear-me.

- Ok. Mas eu acho que não há problema.. as aulas começam na próxima semana mas esta semana podemos encontrar-nos para fazer qualquer coisa, que achas?

- Óptima ideia! Para pormos a nossa conversa em dia.

- Okay! Eu ligo-te hoje para falarmos mais! - Shun abraçou Hyoga de repente.

- Senti mesmo muito a tua falta, Hyoga.. - sussurrou Shun dando um beijo no rosto de Hyoga e com um sorriso dizendo adeus e correndo para o outro lado da rua.

Hyoga ficou ali algum tempo parado a pensar naquilo que tinha acabado de acontecer. O seu problema não era bem a evidente atracção de Shun por ele, era mais a ideia de que tinha aceitado ir morar com os dois irmãos..

Shun entrou em casa e deixou-se cair no sofá. O sorriso que tinha tomado os seus lábios desde que tinha visto Hyoga continuava a brilhar de tal maneira que só um cego não via a felicidade do rapaz.

E foi assim que Ikki o viu quando chegou a casa.

- Só falta os coraçõezinhos nos olhos e digo que estás apaixonado, Shun.. e claro se começares a flutuar no ar, mas acho que isso é pedir demais, não é?

- Ikki!! - Shun arrastou-se do sofá para saltar para o irmão. - Eu estou tão feliz! E tu se fores o meu irmão querido vais ainda fazer-me mais feliz..

- Não sei porque mas acho que estou metido em problemas. - murmurou Ikki, passando uma mão pelos cabelos azuis num gesto de nervosismo.

- Claro que não! Eu apenas quero que faças uma coisa por mim, por favor, Ikki! Por favor! Por favor!!

- Shun.. eu já falei contigo sobre a ideia de incesto ou esqueci-me? - o mais novo calou-se de repente ficando com uma expressão confusa. - É que se não vou ter de tocar nesse assunto.. nós, tu e eu, somos irmãos.. esse tipo de coisas não podem acontecer entre nós.. mesmo que queiramos muito. - Ikki estava com uma expressão seria, mas de repente um sorriso surgiu nos lábios dele.

- Ikki! Isso é indecente! - retaliou Shun vermelho como um tomate. - Eu nunca-nunca... quer dizer... eu... Ikki!! Não é nada disso!

Por esta altura Ikki já estava a rir-se às gargalhadas.

- Eu apenas quero pedir-te que deixes o Hyoga vir cá para casa.

- O que? - o irmão mais velho ficou sério, os olhos azuis escuros desviando-se do rosto do irmão para fixar qualquer coisa menos ele.

- Por favor!!

- Mas.. acho que não devo deixar-te trazer o teu namorado para cá.

- Namorado?! QUEM ME DERA!! Eu apenas quero ajuda-lo! Ele vai entrar este ano na faculdade como eu e eu achei que seria melhor para nós dois se pudéssemos ajudar-nos mutualmente. Ele está a viver com o Kamus e o Milo, Ikki! Que raio de sossego achas que ele tem por lá?

- Talvez tenhas razão mas ainda assim..

- Ikki! Não te atrevas a dizer que não! Eu fujo de casa com ele!

Ikki riu-se. - Acho que não é para tanto.. principalmente acho que ele vai achar estranho receber um convite teu, sendo ele tudo menos teu namorado.

Shun tentou deixar de lado o embaraço que estava a sentir e abraçou Ikki.

- Eu e ele somos melhores amigos, sempre nos ajudamos um ao outro.. deves lembrar-te de quando murávamos na mansão Kido.. eu sinto falta do meu amigo..

- Ok.

- Ok? Quer dizer que posso dizer-lhe que não há problema de ele vir? És o maior Ikki!!

- Sim, agora já podes largar-me, Shun?

O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados afastou-se com um sorriso quase voando até à mesa do telefone para dar a boa novidade a Hyoga.

Ikki suspirou e deu um sorriso, abanando a cabeça e indo para o seu quarto para mudar de roupa.

Uma Semana Depois

O primeiro dia de aulas era em geral aquele mais esperado pelos alunos de faculdade. Os alunos queriam conhecer o sitio onde iam passar possivelmente mais de 3 anos da sua vida.

Hyoga tinha aceitado ir viver com os irmãos mas por se sentir mal em deixar Kamus imediatamente, tinham concordado em que o loiro só se mudaria no primeiro dia de aulas.. que era hoje..

Tanto Shun como Hyoga estavam nervosos, mais Hyoga e Ikki, porque Shun estava era entusiasmado e ansioso que o amigo fosse viver com ele. Os dois tinham se encontrado de manha para Hyoga deixar algumas coisas mais importantes naquele que iria ser o seu novo lar.

Mas naquele momento Shun e Hyoga estavam sentados nas escadas em frente à faculdade. Eles tinham decidido continuar com as mudanças depois das aulas da tarde, essencialmente por terem descoberto que afinal não seriam os únicos a entrar para aquela universidade. Em minutos chegou a pessoa que eles tanto esperavam.

- Seiya! - gritou Shun animado correndo para abraçar o amigo.

- Oi, Shun! Olha! As pessoas estão a olhar! - os dois afastaram-se envergonhados. Hyoga levantou-se e ofereceu a mão num simples cumprimento que Seiya aceitou de boa vontade. - Então, novamente estamos todos juntos ainda que talvez meio afastados..

- Só falta o Shiryu e podemos formar novamente a nossa equipa. - disse Shun contente por rever o amigo. - É tão engraçado termos logo entrado todos este ano e para a mesma faculdade, não é?

- Por acaso até é! Afinal eu e tu somos da mesma idade. - disse Seiya. - Mas aquilo o nosso amigo Hyoga.. que andaste a fazer nos últimos anos, devias ter entrado o ano passado? Não conseguiste passar alguma disciplina, até custa a acreditar! - Seiya riu-se.

- Na verdade apenas andei a viajar voltei para a Sibéria e fiquei lá por alguns tempos. - Hyoga pausou e com um sorriso triste continuou algum tempo depois. - Nem queria voltar para ser sincero, mas o meu mestre disse que eu teria muito mais futuro para uma carreira aqui nos Estados Unidos.

- E é verdade. - respondeu alguém que se aproximava.

- Shiryu!! - Shun abraçou o mais velho e sorriu. Afastando-se um pouco mas continuando com um sorriso quando o outro não disse nada.

- Também estás aqui? - perguntou Seiya curioso.

- Eu estou no segundo ano..

- Mas.. o Ikki não disse nada? Estás aqui desde o ano passado? - perguntou Shun confuso não entendendo a razão do irmão não lhe ter dito nada.

- Desde o ano passado, mas não te preocupes. Eu e o Ikki vemo-nos tão poucas vezes que tanto ele como eu não damos importância.. e.. desculpa mas sabes como é o teu irmão..!

- Pois.. - Shun riu-se. - Mas ainda bem que estás cá! Agora sim, todos juntos!

- Só falta a Saori. - disse Seiya com um suspiro.

- Hum.. isso quer dizer que vocês dois...? tu sabes! - tentou Shun aproximando-se de Seiya. O rapaz de cabelos escuros estava confuso sem saber onde Shun queria chegar.

- Acho que a única coisa que posso dizer é que deixei a mansão e ela para trás. Eu queria voltar a reve-los e que melhor momento do que este? - ele tentou colocar um sorriso no rosto mas todos percebiam a dor de Seiya.

Shun olhou por momentos para Hyoga que estava sério a observar Seiya.

_Ele sente-se como eu me senti.. eu também tive tantas saudades tuas.. Hyoga.. mais do que possa admitir... _

Shun desviou o olhar para o chão.

- Vá toca a animar! Estamos todos juntos! Só me falta ver o Ikki! Onde está o teu asqueroso irmão, Shun?

Shun riu-se.

- Acho que ele deve estar no conselho estudantil. - respondeu Shiryu. - Não sei como mas ele é o vice presidente. - Shiryu deu um sorriso brincalhão.

- Deve ter subornado alguém.. - resmungou Seiya.

- Acho que não.. não estou a ver o Ikki a querer ser vice presidente de uma faculdade. - respondeu Hyoga rindo. - Se fosse para subornar pelo menos ele chegava a presidente!

- Nisso tens razão. - os quatro começaram a rir.

Como ainda faltava algum tempo para a primeira aula, eles permaneceram no mesmo sitio. A conversarem sobre tempos passados e a rever as velhas memórias que tinham ficado durante tempo no fundo da mente de cada um. Era como nos velhos tempos, alturas em que cada um dependia do outro. Tempos em que a amizade era o que os ajudava a alcançar sonhos e objectivos pretendidos.

O meu primeiro fic de Saint Seiya multi-part. Ainda não sei bem o que pretendo desta história, mas tem me dado para fazer histórias em que o cenário é a vida escolar... não sei porque... talvez por estar quase na altura dos meus exames, e em menos de dois meses saiba de fico novamente na secundaria ou entro na faculdade...!!

De qualquer forma.. o par será sem dúvida IkkixHyoga, mas eu como já perceberam devo colocar alguns hints de ShunHyoga e talvez até arranje até maneira de colocar alguns dos cavaleiros de ouro no fic, não gosto muito deles.. os que gosto já anunciei, sendo KamusxMilo.. mas sei lá!

Espero que estejam a gostar, ou melhor a ansiar pelo próximo capítulo!

_Bye!! Kisses_

_ KittyBlue_


	2. Capítulo2

Aftermath

by _KittyBlue_

**Capítulo 2**

As primeiras aulas foram tranquilas e muito esclarecedoras. Os professores pareciam sentir algum tipo de simpatia pelos alunos e talvez por isso tenham discutido, em quase todas as aulas, as regras a que estavam sujeitos na universidade. O sinal ressoou pela escola e os estudantes começaram a arrumar as coisas para irem para outra sala onde iriam ter a próxima aula.

- Então, que achas-te, Hyoga? - perguntou uma rapariga de cabelo curto morena.

- Oh! Jinny.. eu agradeço-te por teres me ajudado a encontrar a sala, esqueci-me de agradecer, como estávamos atrasados e tudo. - agradeceu o loiro dando um sorriso especial somente para ela.

- Não foi nada, o prazer foi todo meu.. eu conheço poucas pessoas e então.... gostei de te conhecer, Hyoga..

- Não digas isso. É o primeiro dia!

- Mas pelo que eu vejo já tens um grupo de amigos e até um clube de fãs. - ela apontou para o fundo do corredor. Hyoga seguiu o olhar dela e viu um grupo de cinco raparigas que estavam encostadas aos cacifos, elas riam-se uma para a outra enquanto olhavam para ele. Ele percebeu principalmente quando uma delas notou que ele estava a olhar e acenou para ele mandando-lhe um beijo.

Jinny riu-se. - Acho que acabaste de as fazer muito, mesmo muito felizes.

- Meu Deus! Que fiz para merecer esta vida..? - Hyoga parou de falar ao reparar em duas pessoas que estavam perto dos cacifos também. Uma dessas pessoas sendo Ikki e a outra uma rapariga com quem ele estava a falar.

- Hyoga? Hyoga.. H.Y.O.G.A. Estás ai??

O loiro desviou o olhar do casal para olhar para a sua nova amiga. Ela sorriu e fez uma expressão de confusão. Ele apenas riu-se e sugeriu que fossem para a próxima aula que começaria dentro de dois minutos.

- Oi Hyoga! - gritou Seiya do fundo do corredor.

Hyoga olhou em redor e ao ver o moreno disse a Jinny para esperar um pouco. Seiya aproximou-se parando por segundos a olhar para o local onde estava Ikki e a tal rapariga. Ele continuou a andar em frente mas sem tirar os olhos deles.

- Hum.. Hyoga impressão minha ou o Ikki está a fazer-se a alguém?

- Boa pergunta, Seiya. Eles estão ali há algum tempo já. - ele olhou para Jinny que olhava entre os dois curiosa. - Oh! Esta é a Jinny, este é um velho amigo meu, Seiya. Conhecemo-nos hoje por acaso, ela ajudou-me a encontrar a sala onde ia ter aula.

- Sério? Sortudo! Também andei perdido mas nada de raparigas bonitas para me ajudar! - resmungou Seiya. Jinny embaraçada não conseguiu evitar rir-se do que Seiya dizia. O moreno sorriu e os dois trocaram algumas palavras.

- Hey! Hyoga! - chamou Seiya algum tempo depois.

O loiro estava completamente perdido em pensamentos. Os seus olhos pregados a Ikki e à rapariga. Tinham-se passado alguns anos desde que tinha visto Ikki e de certeza que Hyoga não esperava que a primeira vez que o visse fosse na universidade a atirar-se a uma rapariga qualquer quer.

- HYOGA!

O loiro olhou para Seiya confuso até perceber que até Jinny parecia meio preocupada pela falta de atenção dele. Ele deu um sorriso brincalhão para ela.

- Desculpem, estava a pensar.

- Já percebemos.. - disse Seiya desconfiado. Ele pausou no que ia dizer e acabou por murmurar apenas para Hyoga ouvir. - É assim tão estranho o Ikki ter uma namorada? - perguntou Seiya.

- Namorada?

- Desculpem, mas estão a falar do vice-presidente do conselho de estudantes? - perguntou Jinny só agora apanhando o nome que eles sussurravam.

- Sim. - responderam eles ao mesmo tempo. Jinny riu-se.

- Vocês conhecem-no? Dizem que ele é muito anti-social, que são poucas as pessoas com quem ele perde tempo.. por assim dizer...

- Conheces aquela ali? - perguntou Hyoga.

- Mais ou menos.. sei que se chama Esmeralda..

- Esmeralda..? Nunca ouvi falar. - diz Seiya voltando o seu olhar para a rapariga em questão. Hyoga permaneceu calado o tempo todo apenas atento ao casal.

- Eu acho-o muito sexy.

Seiya e Hyoga olharam para Jinny aterrados.

- Vocês não podem dizer que não! Eu gosto de rapazes misteriosos e silenciosos.. e ele é bem esse tipo. Acho que não há uma rapariga nesta faculdade que não daria tudo para sair com ele, nem que fosse apenas uma vez!

- Tu por exemplo! - brincou Seiya. Jinny apenas sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

- Então aviso já que o teu tipo não é o Seiya, Jinny! Ele é barulhento e não tem um pingo de mistério à sua volta! Pergunta-lhe o que ele fez ontem e ele conta-te a história toda da vida dele! - revelou Hyoga a rir às gargalhadas.

- Oi! Hyoga, isso não é justo! Até parece que não estou aqui para me defender! Se não fossemos muito amigos... nem sabes o que te fazia!

- Hey! Vocês não estão atrasados!

Os grupo de três olhou para Ikki que estava parado em frente a eles. Hyoga deixou os seus olhos percorrer o rapaz dos pés à cabeça. E ele teve de admitir uma coisa.. Ikki era sexy! Os cabelos pretos num tom azulado escuro e os olhos que pareciam ser de um tom semelhante. As calças de ganga pretas justas ao corpo e a camisola vermelha não deixavam de lado a ideia de um corpo bem definido.

_Eu não sei o que se passa comigo mas isto tem de parar!_

Hyoga desviou o olhar para Seiya que estava a dizer qualquer coisa a Jinny.

- Temos mesmo de ir.. ainda nos falta encontrar a sala. - lembrou Jinny com um sorriso para Hyoga.

Ikki estava numa pose de mal-humorado. O braço na cintura dando-lhes a ideia que ele estava chateado com alguma coisa. Os olhos azuis escuros passaram de Seiya para Jinny e finalmente repousaram em Hyoga.

- Qual é a sala? - perguntou Ikki.

- D53.. - respondeu Jinny ao perceber que Hyoga devia ter ficado mudo por qualquer razão.

- É ao fundo do corredor. Virem mesmo na última esquina e procurem à direita. Tenho mais que fazer. Até logo, Hyoga.

Ikki começou a andar sem dar chance de algum deles dizer alguma coisa, desaparecendo finalmente ao entrar numa das salas.

- Vamos? - perguntou Jinny com uma expressão contente.

Os dois rapazes acenaram e começaram a andar. Eles pararam em frente à sala. O professor ainda não tinha chegado por isso, eles puderam sentar-se confortavelmente e conversar mais um tempo. Jinny sentou-se na mesa em frente a Hyoga mas distraiu-se a falar com uma rapariga que veio falar com ela. Seiya aproveitou esse momento para colocar uma questão que o atormentava.

- Porque só te falou a ti, Hyoga? Achas que ele está ainda chateado comigo? Eu pensei que as brigas do passado fossem algo para ficar no passado.

- Sabes como é o Ikki.. e ainda por cima, eu estou a morar com ele e o Shun. Ele deve sentir-se na obrigação de falar comigo, afinal teremos de nos suportar enquanto eu ficar por lá. Não ligues.

- Estás a ficar com os manos?

- Uh hun. O Shun deu-me a ideia e até acho que foi boa.

- Se tu o dizes. - respondeu Seiya incerto.

O professor entrou na sala terminado a conversa entre os dois amigos.

Seiya tentou tomar a máxima atenção naquilo que o homem dizia. Hyoga, por seu lado, não conseguia tirar a imagem daquela rapariga da sua cabeça. Sabia que se chamava Esmeralda e parecia ser bastante íntima com Ikki..

_Impressão minha ou estou com ciúmes? Ainda não percebi é bem de quem!_

**--**

Essa noite foi calma ao contrario do que Shun e Hyoga tinham premeditado. Os dois sentaram-se no sofá da sala a fazer alguns trabalhos e quando acabaram viram televisão. As coisas de Hyoga já tinham sido mudadas, uma amabilidade de Kamus, que para ser simpático, e de certeza para investigar o sitio onde ele ia morar daqui para a frente, transportou tudo durante a tarde.

A porta abriu-se e ambos os rapazes voltaram-se para a entrada. Ikki tirou o casaco e deixou-o numa cadeira com os seus livros e cadernos. Ele parou na sala a olhar para os dois rapazes que estavam a observa-lo atentos.

- Que foi?? - perguntou ele sem um pingo de humor.

- Nada, Ikki! - respondeu Shun. - Estava preocupado.. onde estavas?

- Na universidade.. tive uns problemas com alguns estudantes. Apesar do que possa parece, vocês caloiros, são problemas para o conselho estudantil.

- Quer dizer se eu fizer alguma coisa, em vez de ir para o conselho executivo, sou mandado para vocês..? Oba! Isso é bom! - disse Shun contente.

- Não é bem assim! Claro que serias punido pelo reitor, mas não te esqueças que não estás mais no secundário.. agora é cada um por si. - Ikki suspirou cansado e sentou-se no sofá, entre Shun e Hyoga.

- Então como foi o primeiro dia de aulas?

Shun começou imediatamente a tagarelar sobre as pessoas que tinha conhecido, sobre os professores e o que estava a achar da faculdade. Hyoga calou-se, ele não sabia se Ikki estava a perguntar-lhe a ele também, e se qualquer forma ele achava que seria pouco provável que Ikki lhe desse alguma atenção.

- E tu, Hyoga?

O loiro desviou o olhar do ecrã da televisão para olhar para os dois irmãos, que a certa altura tinham se abraçado. Ikki estava com um braço em redor de Shun, enquanto o outro estava apoiado na parte superior do sofá. Shun estava a olhar fixamente para Hyoga à espera de uma resposta também.

- Bem.. acho que foi mais ou menos. Conheci algumas pessoas e gostei das aulas.

- Ainda bem, Hyoga! - disse Shun inclinando-se um pouco sobre Ikki para abraçar o loiro também, mas soltou-o imediatamente depois voltando para o abraço de Ikki.

- Pois.. eu estou cansado.. desculpem mas vou tomar um duche e depois vou para a cama. - anunciou o loiro ao levantar-se espreguiçar-se. Os irmãos apenas acenaram com a cabeça e Hyoga saiu logo depois da sala.

- Que se passa, Shun? - perguntou Ikki algum tempo depois.

- Nada.

- Eu conheço-te, vejo que tens algum problema..

- Eu estou preocupado com o Hyoga.

- E que tem ele?

- Bem.. eu acho que ele está deprimido.

- Deprimido..? Porque dizes isso? Ele pareceu-me bem ainda agora.

- Não conheces o Hyoga então.. Ikki..

Shun suspirou voltando-se e abraçando Ikki de volta. Ele enfiou a cabeça no peito do irmão triste. O mais velho passou as mãos pelo cabelo dele tentando anima-lo, mas Shun parecia apenas indiferente.

- Talvez ele esteja com saudades do Kamus.. afinal ele era o mestre dele, eles nunca se separaram durante muito tempo.. - tentou Ikki explicar.

- Pode ser, mas deixa-me triste que ele não fale comigo. Se calhar fiz mal em o fazer vir para aqui.. talvez ele tivesse melhor lá com o Kamus e o Milo.

- Não te culpes, Shun. Se ele não quisesse ele não vinha.

- Eu sei.

- Então esquece isso.. vou dormir também, ficas aqui? - Ikki levantou-se e foi até onde tinha deixado as suas coisas, agarrando em tudo e parando à espera que Shun disse mais alguma coisa.

- Fico, não tenho sono. - respondeu o rapaz de cabelos compridos agora atento ao filme que estava a dar na televisão.

Ikki seguiu o corredor até ao seu quarto. Ele deixou as coisas em cima de uma secretaria que estava num dos quantos e começou a despir-se. Ao ouvir o cessar do som da água da casa de banho, ele parou e foi até à porta para a trancar já que tinha se esquecido.

Hyoga abriu a porta da casa de banho coberto apenas com uma toalha na cintura, distraindo-se enquanto secava o cabelo com outra. Ele parou em frente à porta do seu quarto ao sentir-se observado e olhando para todos os lados, deparou-se com Ikki na entrada do seu quarto, de tronco nu e com o primeiro botão das calças desabotoado.

O loiro perdeu a respiração com aquela visão, tal como o moreno teve de se relembrar a si próprio que era impossível viver sem respirar.

Ambos ficaram ali a olhar um para o outro durante algum tempo. Olhos a percorrer corpos, o desejo visível em cada um, mas ao mesmo tempo.. ambos sabiam que não poderia acontecer nada entre eles. Ikki foi o primeiro a mexer-se e a fechar a porta do seu quarto. Hyoga suspirou e entrou no seu quarto, também fechando a porta atras de si.

Oi, mais um capítulo!

Eu sei, vocês devem estar a dizer.. "Mas aquela não tinha morrido na Ilha da Rainha da Morte?" E a resposta é:... Sim! A Esmeralda foi morta pelo próprio pai para salvar o Ikki na ilha da Rainha da Morte, mas eu queria uma presença feminina que não fosse importante mas que significasse alguma coisa especialmente para o Ikki.. tive de a ressuscitar! Acontece!

Mas o mesmo se passa com o Kamus, mas no final.. eu tive tanta pena dele.. não por ele ser cruel quando é controlado! Mas por afinal, ele foi quem cuidou de Hyoga, o treinando para que ele fosse a pessoa destemida e poderosa que é! Sem contar que o meu segundo par favorito é KamusxMilo...

Bem.. podem passar para o próximo capítulo..

Não! Mais uma coisa! Digam o que estão a achar!

_Bye!_


	3. Capítulo3

Aftermath

by _KittyBlue_

**Capítulo 3**

No dia seguinte Hyoga acordou mais cedo para sair para a escola. Tinha um trabalho para entregar no inicio da próxima semana e estava a pensar pedir ajuda a Shiryu, afinal ele era óptimo a matemática e sendo do segundo ano ele já devia ter feito alguma coisa parecida. O loiro vestiu-se rapidamente e correu para a cozinha.

Ele ficou espantado ao encontrar Ikki já acordado. Ele estava ao telefone e por isso só viu Hyoga quando o loiro começou a fazer alguma coisa para comer.

- Hum.. eu só tenho aulas à tarde, posso ajudar-te nisso.. - Ikki pausou deixando os seus olhos fixarem-se em Hyoga que estava agora a comer uma torrada e a beber um sumo. - .. claro que não há problema.... achas que é mesmo preciso? Então está bem, vemo-nos lá.

Ikki desligou e voltou ao seu café bebendo o resto do liquido e voltando-se para o loiro que ia a sair da cozinha apressado. Ele voltou a correr para o seu quarto para ir buscar alguma coisa e voltou alguns segundos novamente.

- Estás atrapalhado, vais a onde a estas horas, pensava que só tinhas aulas daqui a duas horas.. - disse Ikki de repente. Hyoga parou e olhou para o moreno.

- E tenho, mas antes de ir encontrar-me com o Shiryu. - ele agarrou um livro e um caderno que tinha deixado ontem à noite na sala de estar, e depois lembrou-se de verificar alguma coisa na disquete. Ele sorriu ao encontrar uma disquete.

- E para que? - o moreno controlou a vontade de rir ao ver Hyoga atrapalhado a colocar tudo dentro da mochila olhando sempre em volta à procura de mais alguma coisa.

- Ele vai ajudar-me no projecto de matemática, se ele aceitar, isto é... Espero que aceite! Preciso mesmo de ajuda! - ele parou colocando a mochila às costas e encarando Ikki.

Ikki estava encostado ao balcão da cozinha a olhar para ele.

- Ok.. se ele não poder podes sempre falar comigo. - o moreno afastou-se indo na direcção da sala agarrando também as coisas que tinha de levar para a universidade naquele dia.

- A sério? Ajudavas-me?

- Claro que sim, porque não ajudaria?! - eles encararam-se um ao outro, parados frente a frente na porta de entrada.

- Não sei, obrigado Ikki.

- Como queiras.

Ikki abriu a porta e saiu. Hyoga saiu logo atrás dele.

Os dois pararam no elevador e o moreno tirou o telemóvel que estava a tocar dentro do casaco.

- Sim?... estou ai em 15 minutos. - ele desligou e olhou para Hyoga que o estava a observar atentamente. - Vais para a universidade, posso dar-te boleia se quiseres.

- Não vou ter a casa do Shiryu mas ele não mora longe.

- Tu é que sabes.

- Obrigado por me apoiares tanto, Ikki..

- Hh?

- Bem, deixaste-me vir viver com vocês e estás a tentar ajudar-me, mesmo quando eu sei que na verdade não o queres fazer..

- Ah isso. Não é nada demais. És amigo do meu irmão e como tal tenho de te tratar bem, não é?

- Pensei que éramos amigos também.

- E somos, se não fossemos eu não te ajudava, não achas?

- Pois..

- Vivemos juntos e acho que vamos acabar por nos acostumarmos um ao outro. Em pouco tempo ainda te tornas outro irmão para mim.

Hyoga abriu a boca para dizer qualquer coisa mas acabou por calar-se. O loiro tinha os olhos presos ao chão. Ikki continuava a olhar para ele, por algum motivo sentindo-se mal consigo mesmo.

- Hey Hyoga, de que é esse trabalho mesmo?

- Hh? Ah! O trabalho de matemática? É sobre equações, formulas e uma data mais de coisas que eu detesto!

- Sempre pensei que gostavas de matemática.

- E gosto mas o trabalho é muito teórico e é estranho porque tem de se associar com alguns conceitos de matemáticos e físicos. É apenas muito complexo.

- Eu lembro-me de ter feito algo parecido no primeiro ano, mas não toco em matemática desde essa altura, o meu curso é mais baseado em línguas. Só tive mesmo matemática no primeiro ano.

- É difícil o terceiro ano?

- Hum.. não bem difícil mais cansativo. Mas também estou ainda no inicio, ainda não posso dizer muito. - os dois saíram do elevador e pararam em frente ao prédio. - Não queres mesmo que te leve?

- Não é preciso. Vemo-nos depois.

E ambos seguiram caminhos separados.

**--**

Tinham-se passado três dias. Sexta-feira e o fim-de-semana. Era novamente segunda e as aulas começaram novamente. As aulas da manhã passaram rápido, e a hora do almoço foi o único momento em que Hyoga, Shun e Seiya poderão encontrar-se para conversar e estar algum tempo juntos.

Shun conversava com Seiya, Jinny estava com uma amiga também na mesa deles, mas um pouco à parte. Faltava menos de 10 minutos para terem de ir para a próxima aula quando Hyoga se aproximo com Shiryu e uma rapariga.

- Oi. - cumprimentou a rapariga.

Seiya e Shun olharam para ela de olhos arregalados. Ela finalmente riu e perguntou se tinham tido saudades dela. Os dois levantaram-se e abraçaram-na.

- Saori!!! - gritou Seiya dando-lhe um beijo na boca. A deusa corou surpreendida assim como todos os que estavam ali a observar a cena.

Shun sentou-se outra vez e Hyoga e Shiryu fizeram o mesmo, desviando finalmente o olhar do par de namorados que estavam agora a matar saudades do tempo que tinham passado separados.

Hyoga olhou para Shun com um sorriso nos lábios. - Estávamos na sair da biblioteca quando a vimos, ela perguntou logo onde estava o Seiya.

- Não sabia que eles já tinham começado a namorar. - revelou Shun confuso mas contente pelo amigo.

- Nem eu. - respondeu Shiryu. Hyoga olhou para ele durante algum tempo até desviar o olhar. O rapaz de cabelos verdes compridos achou a forma do loiro olhar para Shiryu mas preferiu pensar que estava a imaginar coisas.

- Ele tinha-me dito que estavam a tentar arranjar maneira de falarem, parece que finalmente falaram. - disse Hyoga com um sorriso meio triste. Ele olhou para Shiryu. - Apesar de tudo, tens de admitir que eles fazem um par lindo.

Shun desviou o olhar do casal aos beijos para Hyoga e Shiryu. O cavaleiro de Dragão apenas acenou com a cabeça e olhou para o chão.

- Tenho de ir. - disse Shiryu de repente levantando-se. - Boa sorte para o trabalho Hyoga, vais ter uma boa nota, tenho a certeza. Vemo-nos por ai. Adeus, Shun.

O rapaz afastou-se. Shun olhou para Hyoga que estava a seguir Shiryu com os olhos.

- Então, não te tenho visto muito estes dias, tens dormido sequer em casa? - perguntou Shun tentando conversar com Hyoga. Na verdade tinha se sentido muito sozinho nesta semana. Durante quase toda a semana mal tinha tido uma oportunidade para conversar com Hyoga, mal o via até.

- Tenho passado a maioria do tempo com o Shiryu a fazer o meu trabalho. Dormi na casa dele no fim-de-semana por isso não me viste. Pensava que tinha te dito. Desculpa. - Shun apenas sorriu desviando o olhar. - Vamos para as nossas aulas?

- Acho que é melhor? Chamamos o Seiya?

- Acho que mesmo que ele queira vir, a Saori não o deixaria. - eles riram-se e seguiram o caminho para o edifício da universidade. O casal de pombinhos permaneceram a tarde toda naquele pátio aos beijos, a recuperar o tempo perdido e a reviver o amor entre eles.

**--**

A primeira coisa que Ikki viu ao entrar em casa foi Shun deitado no sofá da sala a abraçar-se a si mesmo. Os soluços do rapaz a preencher o silêncio da casa. Ele sentou-se ao lado do irmão extremamente preocupado com ele.

- Shun, que aconteceu? Estás bem? - o rapaz continuou com a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos sem nem olhar para Ikki.

O moreno levantou o queixo dele e olhou para o rosto do seu irmão mais novo. Aquilo que viu partiu o seu coração. Os olhos verdes vermelhos cheios de lagrimas. Lágrimas essas que escorriam pelo seu rosto sem parar. Ele abraçou Shun, instintivamente tentando acalma-lo.

- Que aconteceu, mano?

- Ikki... - Shun afastou-o.

- Quem te fez chorar? Eu juro que mato quem quer que tenha sido!

- Não é nada, deixa estar. Esquece.

- Esquece nada! Que se passa, Shun?

Shun ficou ligeiramente vermelho. Ele levou uma mão ao rosto para limpar as lágrimas e tentou conter os soluços. Ikki tocou o rosto dele, limpando os últimos traços do seu choro e abraçou-o novamente.

- Saber que estás comigo chega, Ikki. - revelou Shun abraçando Ikki de volta.

- Ok.. se não queres contar.. eu entendo, apenas queria ajudar-te.

- Mas não podes fazer nada. A culpa é minha.

- O que? Que estás a dizer?... isto é novamente por causa do Hyoga?

- ...

- Shun?

O rapaz acenou com a cabeça baixando o olhar para as suas mãos.

Ikki tinha durante esta semana apanhado o seu irmão a chorar umas quantas vezes num canto qualquer da casa. Uma das noites, viu Shun no quarto de Hyoga a chorar sem parar. Só ai Shun lhe contou que tinha saudades do loiro e que pensava que estava a perder, não só a esperança de um dia serem namorados, mas também a amizade que havia entre eles.

- Que aconteceu agora? Eu juro que eu vou mata-lo!

- Ele não fez nada! Ele não tem culpa de não gostar de mim!

- Shun! Ele adora-te, pode não ser da maneira que gostas dele, mas tu és o melhor amigo dele e só tu é que não percebes isso! Tens de entender que ele precisa do seu espaço, e ele anda atarefado com a escola.

- Eu sei! Mas eu sei que algo se passa entre ele e o Shiryu. Ele próprio me confirmou!

- O que? Que estás para ai a dizer??

- Eles dormiram juntos!

Esta Ikki não esperava. Ele arregalou os olhos e agarrou Shun pelos ombros.

- Que raio se passa contigo, Shun? Achas... quem te disse tal coisa?

- Ele! O Hyoga disse que tinha passado o fim-de-semana com o Shiryu!

- Shun.. eles estavam apenas a estudar, isso nunca aconteceria.

- Como sabes?! Pões as mãos no fogo por eles! Eu não, e o Hyoga é o meu melhor amigo!

Ikki abanou a cabeça. Tinha a certeza que tal coisa não tinha acontecido. Primeiro por saber que Hyoga nunca magoaria o Shun assim, mesmo no amando, ele antes falaria com ele para esclarecer tudo, e depois... Shiryu estava completamente apaixonado pelo Seiya. Só mesmo Shun, cego a tudo menos a Hyoga, para não perceber isso.

- Não penses nisso. Eu acredito que não há nada entre eles.

Shun limpou os olhos novamente olhando seriamente para Ikki.

- Achas mesmo?.. eu não quero acreditar mas...

A porta abriu-se e Hyoga entrou. Ele saltou para o sofá e abraçou Shun e Ikki. Ambos os irmãos olharam curiosos e espantados para ele. Hyoga deu um beijo no rosto de cada um e finalmente colocou algo no seu colo.

- Olhem e curvem-se ao vosso mestre! - disse Hyoga a rir. Os dois olharam para o colo dele para umas folhas encadernadas.

Shun curioso tocou a capa e olhou aquilo que estava escrito. - Metafísica e Formulas Químicas..? ... Que é isto? Ikki??

O moreno ainda estava pasmado a olhar para o loiro. Ainda mal acreditava que Hyoga o tinha abraçado e lhe dado um beijo, mesmo que apenas no rosto.

- Esse foi o meu trabalho! Abre na última pagina! Última!

Shun olhou de Ikki para Hyoga.

- 19,8... ??

- Tiveste um 20 no trabalho? - perguntou Ikki voltando à realidade.

- Exacto!! - Hyoga agarrou no livro e pulou do sofá. - O professor disse que nunca viu um trabalho tão resumido mas que contivesse tudo o que ele achava necessário para avaliar! Eu sou ou não sou um génio?? - Hyoga riu-se sem parar.

- Foi isso que andaste a fazer com o Shiryu durante a semana inteira? - perguntou Shun. Hyoga perdeu o riso.

- Sim.. mas ele só ajudou numa parte! O trabalho foi exclusivamente feito por mim! - gritou Hyoga, entendendo aquilo como uma ofensa de Shun dizendo que o Shiryu é que tinha feito o trabalho todo para ele.

Shun apenas deu de ombros e levantou-se do sofá para ir à cozinha.

- Hum.. mas tecnicamente foi o Shiryu que fez o trabalho. - disse Ikki de repente. - Não foi? - Ele de repente viu-se com Hyoga no seu colo. Eles encararam-se durante alguns segundos. Cada um sentindo o calor do corpo do outro, a respiração pesada de ambos no rosto do outro. Eles estavam a centímetros um do outro.

Sem conseguir controlar-se Ikki deu finalmente o passo que faltava naquela estranha relação entre eles. Inclinando-se um bocado, ele beijou Hyoga.

Capítulo seguinte »»» **Lemon**!! Warning!!

_Espero que tenham gostado deste! Até ao próximo!_


	4. Capítulo4

Aftermath

by _KittyBlue_

**Capítulo 4**

Ambos afastaram-se repentinamente. Hyoga caindo para o chão. Ikki levantando-se do sofá para olhar para a entrada que levava para a cozinha.. onde Shun estava..

_Devo estar maluco! O meu irmão podia ter visto isto!_

Ele olhou para o chão onde estava Hyoga, ele estava com uma expressão confusa e sonhadora no rosto. As pontas dos dedos a tocar os lábios, sentido talvez o gosto do beijo que tão rápido como tinha começado tinha acabado.

_A culpa é toda dele! Ele enlouquece-me, eu sabia que não era uma boa ideia, ele vir para cá! Mais tarde ou mais cedo eu vou me descontrolar!_

Hyoga ergueu o rosto para olhar para Ikki. Ele deixou a mão ir para o chão e levantou-se. Ele aproximou-se do moreno. Sem nenhum deles esperar estavam novamente aos beijos. O loiro a pressionar Ikki contra a parede ao lado da entrada para a cozinha. O moreno sem pensar começou a acariciar Hyoga. Tocando a pele por baixo da camisa justa.

- Ikki! Hyoga! O jantar está pronto! - eles quebraram o beijo mas não se afastaram.

_Eu ainda vou fazer uma loucura.._

- Ikki.. que foi isto?

- Eu.. tu é que saltaste para o meu colo!

- Eu? Ah! Ia apenas dizer-te que tinha sido eu a fazer o trabalho, que o... Que tinha sido eu apenas.... não pretendia.. - Ikki calou Hyoga com outro beijo.

Os dois começaram a tocar-se mais intimamente, Ikki desesperado por sentir o gosto de Hyoga levou as mãos à cintura dele para abrir as calças, abrindo o ziper. A última coisa que lhe passava pela cabeça era a possibilidade de ser apanhado, ele queria aquele rapaz como nunca tinha querido ninguém antes.

- Porque não deixaste as coisas como estavam? Tens de me provocar porque Hyoga? Eu não vou ser capaz de me controlar mais! Estou farto de o fazer! - Ikki desceu a sua boca para o pescoço branco dando algumas mordidas, deixando marcas para relembrar depois.

- Então não o faças... mas vamos lá para dentro.. o Shun. Ah!

Ikki mordeu Hyoga com mais força ao ouvir o nome do seu irmão.

_Que maluquice estou a fazer? O meu irmão mata-me! Não! Nem isso, ele matasse a ele próprio se algo acontecer entre mim e o Hyoga!_

O moreno afastou Hyoga e levou uma mão ao rosto dele.

- Isto não pode acontecer.

- Eu sei, mas eu quero que aconteça, Ikki.

- Porque raios tive logo de... tu fazes-me perder todo o autocontrole que eu demorei tanto tempo a recuperar. Eu preciso de ser fiel ao meu irmão, Hyoga. Isto iria mata-lo.. sabes isso tão bem como eu.

Hyoga baixou a cabeça. Ele abraçou Ikki durante um momento, escondendo o rosto no pescoço do outro rapaz. Sentindo o aroma do corpo dele, sentindo o calor daquele corpo e querendo-o ainda mais, mesmo sabendo que era algo proibido.

- Eu sei, Ikki. - Hyoga afastou-se com um sorriso. - Diz ao Shun que estou a sentir-me mal e que vou dormir. - ele afastou-se sem dar uma hipótese de resposta ao outro.

Ikki levou uma mão ao seu cabelo num gesto nervoso.

_Eu não quero que isto aconteça, mas eu quero-o tanto.._

**--**

Quando o dia seguinte amanheceu, tanto Ikki e Hyoga sentiram-se prontos a destruir a pessoa que tinha criado algo chamado Educação. Ikki acordou mais cedo do que o costume. Levantando-se e saindo de casa mesmo sem comer.

Hyoga por sua vez, levantou-se ao ouvir a porta da entrada fechar-se sabendo que era Ikki. Depois de viver com aqueles dois há mais de dois meses, já tinha aprendido os horários de cada um. Ele levantou-se e depois de tomar um duche e comer qualquer coisa na cozinha saiu também.

**--**

A biblioteca estava quase deserta. Especialmente por ser tempo de aulas mas acima disso era por ser um local que poucos estudantes frequentavam.

Hyoga entrou e foi imediatamente ter com a pessoa que estava no balcão. Ele precisava de uns livros sobre umas matérias em que estava a ter dificuldade. A recepcionista foi muito atenciosa (fazendo-lhe olhinhos o tempo todo), mostrando-lhe onde estava um a um os livros que ele procurava e até lhe conseguiu uma das salas de estudo para ele poder ver tudo em silêncio.

Ele ia a passar em frente a uma delas quando ouviu uma voz que ele conhecia bem.

- Tens a certeza que fizeste tudo para te controlar? Tu não és do tipo que diz a si próprio "tenho de me controlar" e controlas-te. - Hyoga parou e arregalou os olhos ao olhar pela fechadura e realmente confirmar a sua suspeita. Shaka..

- Tens de ter a certeza que fizeste tudo! Eu conheço-te muito bem, nunca foste de recusar algum que se oferecesse a ti, mas também nunca foste de ir com qualquer um.. se não o quisesses não estávamos a ter esta conversa.

Hyoga ficou confuso. Não estava a perceber nada. Infelizmente não conseguia ver com que o cavaleiro de ouro estava a falar já que estava quase em frente à porta e a outra pessoa estava sentada no outro canto da sala.

- Precisas de controlar-te.. querias um conselho e eu vou dar-te. Se o problema é sentires-te frustado, existe muitas pessoas que dariam tudo para apenas uma noite contigo, o caso da Esmeralda.. ou eu... Agora se o problema é gostares mesmo do rapaz.. só tu é que sabes o que tens a fazer.

Ouviu-se algum movimento de dentro da sala. E a porta abriu-se. Hyoga desesperado entrou na sala onde deveria estar há muito tempo, trancando a porta e encostando-se contra ela. Suspirando mais calmo, ele baixou-se e espreitou pela fechadura.

- Que foi? - perguntou alguém, que Hyoga sabia ser agora Shaka.

- Nada. - Hyoga ficou mais do que surpreendido ao reconhecer a outra voz.

_Ikki..._

- Que achas de eu tratar de te - Shaka começou a sussurrar ao ouvido de Ikki impedindo assim que Hyoga ouvisse aquilo que eles conversavam. Mas ele percebeu quando o moreno se afastou e entrou na sala fechando a porta atrás dele. Ele sorriu ao ver Shaka do lado de fora com uma cara de desilusão.

Ele ergueu-se e caminhou até à mesa. Ele deixou os livros que ainda carregava na mesa e sentou-se numa cadeira. Ele tentou concentrar-se, a sério que tentou, mas venha-lhe sempre à mente a conversa que ele tinha ouvido.

- Parece que o Ikki está pior do que eu... - murmurou Hyoga para si mesmo. Ele sorriu malicioso com essa ideia.

A porta abriu-se de repente tirando-o dos seus pensamentos. Ele encarou Ikki que entrou e fechou a porta. Ele encostou-se a ele, cruzando os braços e dando-lhe um olhar tão sinistro que até lhe veio um arrepio à espinha.

- Hum.. Oi? - tentou Hyoga dando um pequeno sorriso.

- Gostas de ouvir as conversas dos outros?

- Bem.. não?

- Sabes... eu consigo sentir a tua aura. - Hyoga amaldiçoou-se por se esquecer de tal coisa. Claro que eles podiam identificar-se um ao outro, afinal de contas eram cavaleiros da Deusa Athena estavam habituados um ao outro e ao poder que cada um tinha e usava.

- Não estou a ver onde queres chegar, Ikki.

O moreno desencostou-se da porta e aproximou-se. Parando mesmo ao lado da cadeira onde Hyoga estava. Ele encostou-se à mesa e olhou seriamente para o loiro, tentando talvez encontrar algo naqueles olhos azuis.

- Eu detesto que me tentem fazer de parvo.. e ainda mais que se metam nos meus assuntos. - Ikki baixou um pouco ficando a centímetros de Hyoga.

Hyoga estava naquele momento a pensar o que tinha feito de tão errado para merecer morrer ainda tão cedo na sua vida. E ainda por cima, os seus olhos não conseguiam deixar de traçar os contornos do rosto de Ikki, parando nos lábios sensuais.

- Tens alguma coisa a perguntar, pergunta-me. Não é educado ouvires atrás das portas.. Pensei que a tua mãe pelo menos te tivesse ensinado isso.

Hyoga desmanchou-se a rir de repente. Ikki endireitou-se e olhou para o outro cavaleiro confuso. Ele esperou por uma explicação mas o loiro não parava de rir.

- Desculpa Ikki.

- Podes pelo menos dizer-me porque estás a rir.

- Estou apenas a lembrar-me que esta é a primeira vez que brigamos desde que voltamos a encontrar-nos.. antes... acho que pensei inicialmente que fossemos matar-nos a viver na mesma casa e agora a nossa primeira discussão é numa biblioteca. - Ikki deixou escapar um sorriso discreto. - Desculpa. Não quis ouvir mas não consegui evitar.. ele também não estava a falar assim tão baixo.

- E que ouviste exactamente? - Hyoga ficou imediatamente vermelho.

- Ikki... desculpa a sério.. eu não devia ter ouvido atrás da porta.

- Não me respondeste. - Hyoga levantou-se e tentou escapar. Mas Ikki agarrou-o por um dos pulsos e puxou-o contra a mesa. O loiro soltou um som de dor e voltou a olhar para o moreno que olhava para ele sério.

- Nada de mais. Apenas ouvi o nome da Esmeralda. Quando percebi que estavam a falar sobre ela, eu vim embora.. tinha mais coisas para fazer mesmo.

- Esmeralda?? - Ikki sorriu maliciosamente. - Tens a certeza que só ouviste isso?

- Sim!

O moreno beijou os lábios de Hyoga. Sentindo-se ainda mais entusiasmado quando o loiro respondeu imediatamente ao beijo. Ele desceu as mãos para a cintura de Hyoga, traçando a pele branca entre a camisa e as calças. Num movimento mais atrevido, desabotoou os botões das jeans de Hyoga tocando o membro coberto pelos boxers, deliciando-se ao ouvir os gemidos contra a sua boca.

- Ikki. Estamos na biblioteca!

- E?

Hyoga ia responder mas foi silenciado novamente pela boca de Ikki. As mãos do moreno impertinentes e ousadas começaram a baixar as calças que Hyoga vestia, juntamente com a roupa interior. Deixando-o seminu sob o seu olhar.

O loiro ficou completamente embaraçado ao perceber o olhar faminto de Ikki sobre o seu corpo. Noutra altura até iria gostar mas naquele momento.. por muito que fosse excitante, não lhe saia da cabeça que pudesse entrar ali qualquer pessoa.

Ikki percebendo a incerteza no rosto de Hyoga ajoelhou-se em frente a ele e inesperadamente tomou o membro erecto na sua boca. Hyoga soltou um gemido mais alto e levou as mãos para a mesa tentando apoiar-se. O moreno sentindo-se encorajado continuou a chupar a erecção de Hyoga, sentindo-se cada vez mais excitado com os gemidos que o seu amante estava a fazer.

- Ikki, estou quase.. - avisou Hyoga levando uma mão ao cabelo azul escuro fazendo uma caricia terna. Ikki esperou apenas mais uns instantes nunca cessando nos seus movimentos e em breve Hyoga estava a atingir o seu clímax.

Hyoga apoiou-se na mesa. Os seus olhos fechados ainda a tentar controlar a sua respiração, tentando acalmar o bater do seu coração que tinha se acelerado só de sentir Ikki a beija-lo e o cavaleiro de Fénix tinha lhe feito umas quantas coisas mais naquele momento.

Ikki lambeu os lábios e percorreu os seus olhos por Hyoga. A camisa semiaberta. As calças e os boxers a meio dos joelhos. O rosto do loiro era o que mais chamava-lhe atenção a seguir. Os olhos azuis semiabertos, confusos e vidrados, com um brilho especial só para Ikki. Os lábios entreabertos à espera de ser beijados. Quem era Ikki para recusar tal oferta.

Quando o beijo estava novamente a tornar-se quente demais, os dois afastaram-se. Hyoga vestiu-se e olhou para Ikki que estava encostado à parede a olhar para ele. Os seus olhos atentos a cada movimento ansiosos com um desejo para o tocar novamente. O loiro desviou o olhar dele para a sua camisa, abotoando alguns botões e depois levou uma mão ao cabelo alisando-o.

Finalmente se sentido mais vestido e menos vulnerável sobre o olhar de Ikki, Hyoga aproximou-se do outro. Ele prendeu o outro contra a parede, sempre sabendo que se Ikki quisesse ele libertava-se facilmente, mas o moreno continuou no mesmo lugar.

- Que foi isto? - perguntou Hyoga numa voz baixa e suave, quase doce.

- Queria ver-te descontrolado.

- Oh.. e?

- Acho que não vou conseguir resistir muito tempo, Hyoga.

Hyoga sorriu. - Isso é mau, certo?

- É mau porque tu provocas-me sem nem perceber.. - Ikki soltou-se dos braços de Hyoga invertendo as posições deles. Ele colocou um braço de cada lado do rosto do loiro, erguendo uma mão para tocar uma face. - .. de uma forma a que só me apetece agarrar em ti e deitar-te sobre a primeira superfície e possuir-te de todas as formas possíveis. - Ikki inclinou-se beijando o outro nos lábios com uma ternura que não era nada característica dele. - A verdade, Hyoga.. é que eu quero que sejas meu.. todo meu. - os dois beijaram-se novamente.

- Eu serei, basta tu quereres. - revelou Hyoga quando o beijo terminou.

- O problema é esse.. eu não posso querer.

Ikki afastou-se e saiu da sala. Hyoga olhou para os livros que estavam na mesa. Ele sentou-se na cadeira onde estava antes e agarrou uma caneta voltando aquilo que tinha de fazer. Ele escreveu uma palavra no seu bloco de notas e desviou o olhar para a parede em frente.

_Raios Ikki.. e achas que eu vou conseguir viver sem te ter ao meu lado?_

Outro capítulo!

Um lemon.. não muito quente, mas esses são mais para a frente.

Agora terei de ficar algum tempo apenas a faze-lo sofrer o drama que é viver...

Mas não será durante muito tempo!!

E coloquei mais uma nova personagem! O Shaka! Eu não gosto muito dele, mas teve de ser, não estou a ver o Ikki a procurar um dos cavaleiros de bronze para pedir conselhos, ainda por cima deste tipo, ne?

Digam o que estão a achar.

_Bye bye! _****


	5. Capítulo5

**Aftermath**

by _KittyBlue_

**Capítulo 5**

- Estou atrasado!

Hyoga corria pelos corredores da faculdade procurando desesperadamente onde iria ter a primeira aula da manhã. Ao redor dele algumas pessoas paravam para rir ou para comentar o rapaz loiro a correr pela escola.

- Hyoga, hey.

O loiro parou e olhou para Seiya que estava em frente ao seu cacifo a tirar uns livros e cadernos. Ele sorriu e aproximou-se do moreno.

- Também estás atrasado? Sabes onde vamos ter aulas?

- Sei, espera um bocado e já vamos.

Seiya acabou de arrumar tudo o que não precisa no cacifo e depois de o trancar, os dois começaram a andar pelo corredor.

- É verdade Hyoga, porque não me disseste nada sobre o novo amor do Ikki?

Hyoga congelou fixando Seiya com um olhar surpreendido e ao mesmo tempo assustado. O moreno parou também e encarou o outro.

- Tu moras com ele já devias saber. Detesto ser o último a saber das coisas. - Seiya suspirou e olhou em redor.

- Oh.. mas que sabes exactamente?.. Eu não sei de nada.

- Não sabes... bem pelos rumores parece que o Ikki deu finalmente uma chance à linda Esmeralda. A primeira coisa que ouvi quando cheguei hoje foi isso. Parece que o nosso amigo mal-educado finalmente atendeu a um pedido que dura há anos.

Jinny aproximou-se com um sorriso.

- Não me digam que já tão a alcovitar e não me convidaram!

- Hey Jinny! - cumprimentou Seiya imediatamente voltando-se para a morena. Ele olhou dela para Hyoga e depois novamente para ela. - Estávamos a falar sobre o novo par da faculdade.. sabes quem é?

- Claro que sim! A Esmeralda e o Ikki! Parece que todas as raparigas estão a apoiar ou a fazer tudo para os separar. - ela riu-se. - Ouvi dizer que até já existe um clube chamado anti-Esmeralda. Está gente leva tudo muito a sério, não é?

Os três riram-se. Hyoga perdeu o sorriso quando Jinny e Seiya começaram a conversar deixando-o um pouco de lado. Imediatamente lhe veio à memória os últimos dias, ou melhor os incidentes com Ikki.

_Será que ele realmente gosta dela...? Ikki fui só um engano?.. ou pior, alguém para a substituir... graças a mim percebeste que a amavas?... Ikki.. diz-me que signifiquei alguma coisa... diz-me que ainda significo.._

Hyoga desviou o olhar da televisão quando ouviu uma chave a abrir a porta de entrada. Shun que estava deitado com a cabeça no colo do loiro sentou-se e olhou na direcção da porta também. O rapaz de cabelo esverdeado suspirou aliviado ao ver Ikki entrar na sala.

- Vieste tarde. - murmurou Shun baixo mas de forma a Ikki pudesse ouvir.

Ikki ia responder quando olhou para os dois rapazes. Shun tinha voltado à sua posição inicialmente, a sua atenção novamente no filme que estavam a ver antes do moreno chegar. Hyoga decidiu que era melhor não dizer nada e apenas voltou a olhar para a televisão.

- "Mas Eric! Não podes fazer isto comigo! E o que vou fazer quando os meus pais descobrirem! O meu pai vai matar-me!! Eric! Não me abandones!" - a heroina do filme pausou nos gritos para chorar, Hyoga olhou para Shun e sorriu ligeiramente ao ver o outro rapaz a limpar umas quantas lágrimas dos olhos.

Ele voltou a distrair-se quando Ikki sentou-se na outra ponta do sofá, levantando as pernas de Shun e colocando-as no seu colo. Ele olhou durante algum tempo para a televisão, mas imediatamente desviou o olhar ao ver que era um daqueles filmes românticos com drama à mistura. Ele suspirou soltando um bocejo.

- Estás cansado Ikki? Talvez se passasses mais tempo em casa a dormir, não tivesses.. - a voz do irmão mais novo de Ikki foi firme e sem um vestígio de sarcasmo ou mesmo raiva. O moreno inclinou-se um pouco e tocou numa caricia os cabelos compridos esverdeados de Shun.

- Desculpa, Shun, mas tenho tido muito trabalho na universidade.

Os olhos verdes de Shun desviaram-se da televisão para os azuis escuros do seu irmão. Ele fechou os olhos pensativo e quando voltou a abri-los olhou para Hyoga. O loiro estava a olhar para ele, uma expressão de compreensão e tristeza.

- Esquece, Ikki. Eu entendo.

O telefone tocou no momento em que o moreno ia responder. Ele levantou-se sem dizer mais nada para atender a chamada.

- Universidade e a nova namorada de que ninguém me falou, ne Ikki?

Hyoga arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o sussurrou de Shun. Ele sabia que Ikki não tinha ouvido o que o outro tinha dito mas ele não pode deixar de simpatizar com Shun nesta situação. Ikki não só tinha deixado de falar com eles, mas mal passava algum tempo em casa, muitas vezes nem vinha mais passar a noite a casa. Ele suspirou e num impulso de tentar confortar o seu amigo começou a fazer uma caricia nos cabelos de Shun.

O outro ficou surpreendido durante alguns tempos mostrando no seu rosto a sua confusão mas imediatamente deu um sorriso e deixou-se levar. Hyoga distraidamente voltou a sua atenção para o filme, nunca parando aquilo que estava a fazer no cabelo de Shun. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele lembrou-se que Ikki tinha ido atender o telefone e então voltou a sua atenção para tentar ouvir a conversa, ou pelo menos o que ele podia ouvir dali.

- Amanha.. não tinha nada planeado.. se quiseres... ah! ok.. podes ir à vontade, nem me passou pela cabeça na verdade sairmos.. queria estudar e.. sim, Esmeralda.

Hyoga desviou os olhos triste ao ouvir o nome da namorada de Ikki.

- Ok.. vemo-nos segunda então, certo? Entendo.. até depois então..

Ouve algum silêncio e finalmente Ikki desligou deixando escapar algo que soou a Hyoga como um palavrão. Ele viu Ikki aproximar-se do sofá, mas ficar apenas por perto a olhar para os dois rapazes deitados nele. O loiro sentindo-se observado desviou novamente os seus olhos da televisão para Ikki. O moreno apenas permaneceu algum tempo a encara-lo até desviar o seu olhar para Shun.

- Bem, vou dormir. Vocês vão ficar ai muito tempo ainda?

- Sim. - respondeu Shun antes que Hyoga sequer pensasse naquilo que ia dizer.

- Suponho que sim. - respondeu ele algum tempo depois.

- Ok, até amanha. Boa noite. - o moreno afastou-se na direcção do corredor que iria dar ao seu quarto.

Hyoga ficou quieto sem prestar muita atenção no filme ou mesmo em Shun. Os seus pensamentos estavam a tomar diversos rumos. Algo que ainda não tinha entrado na sua cabeça era este novo relacionamento de Ikki com Esmeralda, mas ele preferia não meter-se mais na vida do moreno, sabendo não só do seu temperamento, mas também tendo a certeza que iria acabar por sobrar para ele.

Outro problema era Shun. O rapaz parecia deprimido nos últimos tempos, mas desde os dois últimos dias que não havia forma de não se notar. Inicialmente Hyoga pensou que era por causa da faculdade, que ele deveria estar a ter problemas com alguma aula ou coisa do género, mas depois de Ikki começar a namorar tudo tinha piorado.

- Shun, estás bem? - perguntou ele baixo. A curiosidade era enorme, mas a preocupação naquele momento estava a faze-lo enlouquecer.

Os olhos verdes olharam directamente para os seus. O rapaz mais novo sentou-se no sofá afastando-se de Hyoga. Ele agarrou o comando da televisão desligando-a. Finalmente ele olhou para o loiro.

- Hyoga, que achas desta namorada do Ikki?

- Esmeralda?? Eu.. não sei, Shun.. eu não a conheço para dar a minha opinião sobre ela, entendes.. mas, é isso que te está a preocupar?

- Também. Primeiro eu pensei que o Ikki estivesse apaixonado por alguém, ele andava estranho, distraído.. mas de repente aparece a Esmeralda.

Hyoga viu no rosto de Shun a confusão.

- Eu apenas quero o melhor para o meu irmão, Hyoga.. mas eu acho que ela não é o melhor para ele. Eu não consigo imagina-los juntos, e eu sei que ele não gosta dela!.. - ele pausou pensativo. - Não dessa maneira, pelo menos.

- Huh.. eu não sei, Shun.

O outro rapaz aproximou-se e abraçou Hyoga.

- Obrigado por me ouvires, Hyoga.

- Tudo bem. - o loiro ia dizer mais qualquer coisa mas foi interrompido ao sentir os lábios de Shun nos seus. Shun imediatamente afastou-se vermelho como um tomate.

- Desculpa Hyoga. Apenas queria agradecer-te.. exagerei, não foi?

Hyoga sem saber o que dizer ou fazer permaneceu quieto a olhar para o outro. Ele sempre soube dos sentimentos de Shun por ele, mas na verdade ter provas deles era bem diferente.

- Shun.. acho que temos de falar sobre isto.. é que eu..

- Eu sei Hyoga! Não me vês como namorado, apenas como um amigo, não é?

- É.

Shun deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Eu entendo, mas eu tive de fazer isso, morreria se não aproveitasse a oportunidade! - o rapaz de cabelos e olhos verdes riu-se e levantou-se.

Hyoga sentiu o seu coração quebrar-se ao ver algumas lágrimas nos olhos de Shun. Ele levantou-se e agarrou o pulso de Shun quando percebeu que o rapaz estava a preparar-se para fugir para o quarto, provavelmente para passar a noite a chorar.

- Shun, tu és um rapaz muito querido e bonito.. um dia vais encontrar alguém que te ame a sério e ai vais agradecer-me por ter te negado aquilo que tanto queres de mim. Eu poderia corresponder aquilo que sentes, mas eu nunca te amaria verdadeiramente, e tu, mais do que ninguém, mereces alguém que realmente te ame.

O loiro limpou as lágrimas que caiam dos lindos olhos verdes.

- Obrigado Hyoga, por seres meu amigo. - disse apenas Shun abraçando inesperadamente o outro rapaz novamente.

- De nada, Shun. É para isso que servem os amigos, eu estarei sempre pronto para te ajudar, naquilo que precisares.. eu estarei sempre aqui para ti.

Shun começou a chorar ainda mais.

Ikki afastou-se da esquina do corredor onde estava até agora com um sorriso no rosto.

Ele entrou no seu quarto e deixou-se cair na cama.

Ele tinha visto quando os dois se tinham beijado e por instantes pensou que Hyoga iria corresponder aos sentimentos de Shun.

_Eu devia conhecer o Hyoga, melhor do que isto.._

Ikki tinha ouvido a conversa entre eles. Ele tinha visto a forma como Hyoga tinha consolado Shun e apesar de o ter de magoar dizendo que não o amava, tinha também deixando o seu irmão mais novo pronto para se apaixonar novamente.

Ele perdeu o sorriso ao pensar na sua vida naquele momento.

_Que fiz eu para merecer isto?!_

Ikki eu amo-te.

As palavras não paravam de se repetir na sua cabeça. Quando Esmeralda tinha ligado os dois tinham falado durante algum tempo e no final ela tinha lhe dito aquilo. Ele levou uma mão aos seus cabelos azuis escuros quase pretos.

_Pensava que eu tinha deixado bem claro que não sentia isso por ela... Não! Eu sei que deixei bem claro que não sentia amor por ela!_

FlashBack

- Ikki?? Que fazes aqui? - ele ergueu a cabeça ao ouvir uma voz familiar.

- Esmeralda? Eu vinha da biblioteca mas precisava de pensar por isso comecei a andar e vim parar aqui. E tu, que fazes por aqui?

- Eu moro aqui. - ela apontou para um edifício atrás do sitio onde ele estava.

- Oh. Não sabia. - ele voltou a olhar em frente.

Depois da pequena sessão de aconselhamento com o seu amigo Shaka, tinha se deixado levar por um impulso e tinha ido falar com Hyoga. Claro que como sempre, não tinha conseguido se controlar da presença do loiro e a conversa que ele tinha tido em mente tornou-se algo mais que ele nem sonharia que iria acontecer, logo na biblioteca.

_Eu quase que...!! Que raiva! Porque raios ele me deixa assim.. tão... tão..._

- Ikki? Ikki?? Ikki?! - ele afastou-se um bocado para trás ao ver uma mão na frente da sua cara. Ele olhou novamente para Esmeralda que estava com uma expressão confusa e preocupada no rosto.

- Desculpa, dizias alguma coisa?

- Não. Apenas te perguntei se aconteceu alguma coisa.. mas já percebi que sim.

Ela ajeitou a saia comprida e sentou-se ao lado dele.

- Queres falar?

Ele sorriu. - Melhor não.

- Somos amigos, não é?

- Acho que sim.

- Então diz-me o que se passa contigo? Eu estou preocupada contigo.

Ikki olhou para ela durante algum tempo até desviar o olhar e suspirar.

- Bem.. eu estou apaixonado por alguém.

- Oh?

- E.. não sei que fazer..

- Já pensaste em dizer-lhe? Quem é a felizarda, alguém que conheço?

O moreno levou uma mão ao cabelo num gesto que Esmeralda reconhecia como nervosismo. Ela sorriu e tocou-lhe a mão que estava no banco entre eles. Ele olhou para ela durante algum tempo.

- Tu conheces-o... pelo menos de vista.

- Ai é... - ela pausou confusa até começar a perceber aquilo que ele tinha acabado de dizer. - Ele? Queres dizer... tu és...

- Sim eu gosto de rapazes. - revelou desviando o olhar dela novamente, aproveitando a distracção dela para soltar a sua mão das dela também.

- Mas.... ok.. Quem é ele?

- Hyoga.. É um caloiro da nossa faculdade.. loiro, olhos azuis, atlético... acho que é melhor ficar por aqui.. - ele suspirou novamente ao ver que Esmeralda estava a olhar para ele.

- Sei quem é. As raparigas da escola andam doidas por ele. Pelos visto alguns rapazes também.. mas... Ele sabe? Quero dizer, que gostas dele? E... tens a certeza que é amor? Ele é giro, quero dizer, até eu tenho de admitir.

- É mais do que uma atracção, isso eu sei.. Nós em tempo vivemos juntos.. não só nós dois, mas.. um grupo de rapazes.. se nessa altura eu sentia-me perdido quando o via, agora... é diferente. Pensei que com os anos que ficamos sem nos ver, poderia esquecer de vez esta estúpida paixão.. mas...

- Entendo. Talvez devesses falar com ele.

- O meu irmão gosta dele.

Ela arregalou os olhos e logo em seguida deixou escapar uma gargalhada.

- Esmeralda, isto não tem graça.

- Desculpa.. mas dois irmãos apaixonados pela mesma pessoa e sendo essa pessoa um rapaz, é muito engraçado.. e falam de coincidências.. mas talvez não seja coincidência. Talvez um de vocês esteja destinado ao giraço..

- Talvez.

Ela agarrou novamente na mão dele entrelaçando os dedos com os dele.

- Nunca imaginei que tu gostasses de homens. És tão... - ela riu-se. - Sempre imaginei-te mais como o meu namorado do que como meu amigo, agora saber que essa é uma fantasia que nunca se irá realizar.. ah..

- Esmeralda.

- Diz-me, pelo menos sentes alguma coisa por mim? Algo além de admiração, ou amizade? A mais pequena sensação de atracção?.. ou de amor..?

- Esmeralda.. eu gosto de ti, mas não dessa maneira. Claro que me sinto atraído por ti, seria cego se não sentisse, mas não esperes mais de mim.

- Darias-me uma chance?

- O que?

- Parece que não te queres render aquilo que sentes pelo Hyoga.. davas-me uma chance de tentar te conquistar? Por favor..

- Eu não sei.

- Ikki.. eu realmente te amo..

Ele fechou os olhos para não olhar para ela. Era demais vê-la ali a pedir-lhe para deixar aquilo que ele sentia pelo Hyoga e tentar interessar-se por ela.. pois era isso que ela lhe estava a pedir.. Ele queria dizer que sim, mas na verdade não sabia se valeria a pena o esforça e a desilusão que ela iria sofrer no final..

Fim do FlashBack

Aquele encontro tinha acabado com um beijo, e com ele a dizer-lhe que sim. Tinha sido uma decisão impulsiva, como tudo em Ikki. Só mais tarde, nessa noite, é que ele tinha se dado conta daquilo que ele tinha feito. Ele tinha aceitado namorar com a sua melhor amiga, para tentar esquecer a pessoa que amava.

_Eu sou estúpido.. não vou sofrer sozinho no fim disto.. Ela vai sofrer pela minha decisão impensada.. e não só isso.. acabarei por magoar o Hyoga também.._

I I I

Mais um capítulo!

Depois de tanto pensar naquilo que poderia fazer para continuar este fic acabei por me decidir que esta era a melhor maneira...

Está quase no final... até vou ter saudades das minhas confusões amorosas!!

Capítulo escrito ao som de 3 musicas que aconselho as pessoas a fazer o download: Belinda More com "Somebody", Lifehouse "Sick Cycle Carousel" e Vagabanda (tema da New Wave) "Você Sempre Ser".

_Até!_

Bjinhos!!


	6. Capítulo6

**-> **Warning: **LEMON!! **(não digam que não avisei...)

**Aftermath**

by _KittyBlue_

**Capítulo 6**

Shun acordou no dia seguinte com um mau pressentimento. Ele levantou-se sentindo que alguma coisa de errado se passava correndo para o quarto do irmão. Ele entrou sem sequer bater à porta e encontrou as duas pessoas que mais amava na cama.

Ele olhou em redor tentando perceber se aquilo se tratava de um sonho, ou melhor um pesadelo. Meio inseguro aproximou-se até estar ao lado da cama. As suas mãos foram directamente para o cabelo de Hyoga, tentando perceber se realmente aquilo não era uma ilusão da sua cabeça.

- Shun.. que estás a fazer??

O rapaz mais novo saltou pressionando-se contra a parede.

- Mas..... Shaka???

O loiro senta-se na cama olhando para o rapaz de cabelo esverdeado. Ikki acordou nesse momento olhando entre um e outro tentando entender o que se passava. Ele abriu a boca para perguntar isso mesmo, quando Hyoga entra no quarto apenas de boxers. As palavras a fugirem da sua garganta e os seus pensamentos a novamente seguirem caminhos nada politicamente correctos.

- Hum.. que aconteceu? Acordei com o barulho.. - disse o loiro bocejando e olhando de um para o outro. Os seus olhos fixando finalmente em Shaka deitado na cama de Ikki ainda que por cima da colcha. - Eu vim ver se estava tudo bem.. - continuou meio incerto com a situação.

- Pois.. parece que todos decidiram fazer isso às... - Ikki olhou para o relógio e olhou em seguida furioso para Shun. - Ás 5 e meia da manhã!! Shun!!

- Desculpa! Eu na verdade não sei que me deu!.. mas e ele? - Aponta para Shaka curioso por ele estar ali também.

O moreno olha do seu irmão para o outro loiro na sua cama. - Na verdade essa é uma boa pergunta... Que estás aqui a fazer?

- Bem.. Lembraste de me teres dito que poderia usar a chave da tua casa para vir aqui um dia quando tivesse um problema? Pois.. tenho um problema...

Hyoga olhou para Shaka tentando perceber na verdade a razão dele estar ali, demasiado desconfiado com tudo o que acontecia. Apenas olhou de relance para Shun que continuava encostado à parede a olhar para os outros dois na cama.

- Eu vou voltar a dormir.. - o loiro virou costas e caminhou para o seu quarto.

- Pelos vistos eu também.. já que é tão cedo... DESCULPEM!! - o rapaz de olhos e cabelos verdes afastou-se rapidamente preferindo nem dar chance do seu irmão dizer qualquer coisa.

Ikki olhou da porta para Shaka.

- Espero que o teu problema seja grande o suficiente para justificar isto tudo.

Shaka sorriu nervoso para o outro. - Ikki... acho que vou ser pai.

O moreno olhou para ele meio confuso.

- Vais o que?????

Shaka começou a rir à gargalhada segundos depois.

- Tu.. meu deus!! Acreditas em tudo!! - o loiro parou de rir para olhar para Ikki divertido. - Acho que o teu irmãozinho e o teu outro amigo pensam que estávamos a divertirmo-nos. Pelo que percebi o Hyoga estava bem chateado.

- Estava?

- Ikki acorda! Ele acabou de me ver na tua cama, queres que ele esteja como?

O moreno deixou-se cair sobre a cama e fixou o tecto.

- Merda para a minha vida!!

- Também não precisas exagerar... Quero dizer.. podes tentar falar com ele..... Se bem que ele não vai de certeza ligar muito ao quer que lhe digas.

Ikki olhou para o seu amigo, e até agora conselheiro.

- Achas mesmo?

- Depois da cena com a Esmeralda acho difícil..

- É verdade...

- Mas isso não quer dizer que não possas arriscar falar com ele. - Shaka deu um sorriso ao outro tentando convence-lo.

Ikki pausou no que ia dizer e sentou-se na cama. Depois do que tinha acontecido nos últimos dias.. desde que o outro tinha se mudado para a casa deles nada dava certo. O moreno dava por si a tentar desviar o olhar de Hyoga e a cada dia que passava isso piorava.

- Tens razão, sabes? Vou falar com ele.

Ikki levantou-se da cama e olhou para Shaka. Ele espreguiçou-se e caminhou até à porta. O moreno parou ao ouvir o outro a rir. Meio contrariado olhou para Shaka, mas o loiro apenas ria sem parar.

- É assim, Ikki, adoro a forma directa como queres resolver as coisas mas acho que tenho de te aconselhar numa última coisa.... roupa. - Shaka apontou para o corpo do outro.

O moreno olhou para si ainda sem entender até perceber que estava completamente nu. Ele olha para Shaka meio irritado.

- E pelos vistos estás a adorar a minha linda figura se não disseste nada até agora. - disse agarrando umas calças de ganga e uma camisa branca de botões.

- Acredita que sim. - respondeu o loiro sorrindo maliciosamente.

Ikki apenas abanou a cabeça perguntando a si mesmo o que tinha feito para merecer tantos idiotas como amigos. Shaka apenas respondeu como se lhe lendo os pensamentos que cada um tinha o que merecia.

I I I

Sem conseguir concentrar-se no sono que merecia e que queria recuperar Hyoga virou-se novamente na cama quase caindo para o chão. Ele sentou-se voltando depois a deitar-se e tapando-se com os cobertores.

_Porque agora não consigo dormir!! Deve ser culpa daqueles dois!! A ideia que eles podem estar a fazer coisas nada decentes no quarto ao lado......_

Hyoga correu com os seus pensamentos imediatamente voltando ao dia da biblioteca e ao dia em que tinham se beijado na sala. Ele suspirou e fechou os olhos tentando controlar as sensações que teimava que ao contrario do que ele dizia o que ele queria era estar no lugar de Shaka bem perto de Ikki.

- Hyoga? Posso entrar?

O loiro sentou-se na cama olhando em redor pelo quarto e correndo para a cadeira onde tinha deixado os seus boxers ao entrar no quarto. Ele vesti-os e saltou para a cama, finalmente sentindo-se pronto para aquilo e dizendo ao outro que podia entrar.

Hyoga engoliu em seco ao ver Ikki andar na sua direcção. Mesmo sem querer o outro tinha um ar de animal selvagem, uma sensualidade....

_Ok.. isto já deve ser a minha mente perversa..._

- Bem Hyoga precisamos falar.

- Precisamos? Sobre o que?

Ikki caminha até ao loiro fazendo com que Hyoga se deita-se sobre a cama e gatinhando sobre o corpo dele. O loiro olha seriamente para o moreno tentando perceber o que se passava agora com ele.

- Ikki... estás bem?

- "ptimo! - o moreno debruça-se sobre Hyoga e beija-o com alguma agressividade, não lhe dando tempo para pensar quanto mais recusar os lábios do outro sobre os seus.

Ikki baixa-se ligeiramente sobre o corpo do outro, tentando alcançar mais contacto entre eles. Ele geme suavemente contra a boca de Hyoga ao conseguir aquilo que queria. Passa naquele momento pela sua cabeça que se o loiro não o afasta-se ele ia concluir aquilo que tinha acontecido na biblioteca, desta vez nem Shaka nem Esmeralda, nem sequer o seu irmão Shun iriam fazer com que voltasse atrás.

Hyoga leva uma mão à nuca de Ikki fazendo com que o outro aprofunda-se ainda mais o beijo. Os dois permanecem assim durante algum tempo, até o moreno se afastar um bocado e olhar o outro rapaz nos olhos. Ele sorri maliciosamente ao ver claramente o desejo nos olhos azuis de Hyoga, ele toca o rosto do outro.

- Queres isto, Hyoga? Eu quero e muito mas...

- Ikki.. - o loiro murmura entre um gemido. - Não vinhas apenas para falar?

O moreno sorri inocentemente.

- Não tenho culpa de seres mais irresistível do que eu esperava. - ele baixa-se beijando novamente o outro. - Hyoga, eu preciso de ti, deixas-me..?

Hyoga apenas dá um sorriso malicioso para Ikki acenando com a cabeça.

- Como seria eu capaz de me recusar?

- Hum.... Hyoga... - Ikki beija o outro, e alcança os boxers puxando-os pelas pernas do loiro, adorando a sensação da pele macia e delicada sobre as suas mãos. Desce pelo corpo dele, parando no seu pescoço um momento para lhe deixar uma marca e continua em seguida interessado em provar outras coisas dele.

O loiro suspira ao sentir a boca de Ikki a descer pelo seu corpo tendo uma pequena ideia de onde iria parar. Ele tocou alguns fios de cabelo pretos tentando ganhar coragem para o que estava para fazer. Ele puxou o cabelo do outro, ouvindo um som de protesto e dor de Ikki.

- Que foi isso, porra??

- Ikki, eu não quero isso.. - ele corou pausando sem saber como continuar aquilo que queria dizer. As palavras na sua mente e na ponta da língua mas pareciam simplesmente não.

- Mas eu pensei que tu...

- Eu quero-te mas não assim, quero que cumpras aquilo que me disseste... possuiu-me, quero ser teu.. mesmo que por um momento apenas..

Ikki deslizou a mão que estava na cintura de Hyoga para o seu membro, sorrindo ao ouvir o gemido do loiro. Ele continuou o caminho até encontrar a entrada escondida e que parecia apenas esperar por ele. Olhou para o rosto do outro cavaleiro incerto com o que estava prestes a fazer. Não pela sua vontade, pois ele queria aquilo, mas por Hyoga em si querer aquilo tanto quanto ele.

O loiro respondeu ao olhar de Ikki. Os olhos azuis mas em tons diferentes cruzando-se fixando-se uns nos outros. Ikki olhou em redor vendo um tubo de loção para as mãos em cima de uma mesa. Ele afastou-se voltando novamente com o pequeno tubo.

Hyoga olhou-o entendo o que ele iria fazer.

- Hyoga, eu preciso disto.. diz-me que precisas tanto quanto eu.

- Eu.. Ikki... eu acho que... - o loiro pausou e apenas sorriu acenando com a cabeça.

O moreno não perde tempo desta vez abocanhando o membro de Hyoga e sem muito pensar naquilo desliza uma das suas mãos já com a loção do tubo para a entrada do loiro. A única coisa que queria era distrair o outro das dores para logo em seguida poder continuar com os seus planos.

Hyoga geme ao sentir a penetração, a dor inicial aos poucos desaparecendo. Claro que ter o outro a tocar o seu membro ajudava para deixar aquela dor de lado. Ele protesta desconfortável ao sentir um segundo dedo juntar-se.

- Relaxa, vai doer mais se não te acalmares. - diz afastando-se e olhando para o rosto de Hyoga, ele leva uma mão até ao membro continuando a masturba-lo enquanto buscava o olhar do loiro. - Estás bem, Hyoga?

O loiro abriu os olhos satisfeito pela preocupação de Ikki para com ele. Ele apenas afirma com a cabeça gemendo ao sentir a dor insistente quando o moreno adiciona um terceiro dedo.

- Se quiseres eu paro.. não te quero magoar.

- Não! Ikki, por favor, não pares!

O moreno inclina-se beijando o rosto de Hyoga. Lambendo algumas lágrimas que caiam dos olhos azuis que estavam fechados pela dor. Subitamente Hyoga morde o lábio para não gritar com uma sensação repentina de prazer. Ikki sorri sabendo que agora seria o momento certo. Lentamente despe-se com uma mão, a outra continuando a acariciar o loiro por dentro. Ele finalmente afasta-se totalmente de Hyoga permanecendo em cima dele, o seu membro na entrada do outro. Os seus olhos a fitarem os olhos do loiro.

- Ikki..?

- Hyoga.. eu...

Ikki pressiona a sua erecção para dentro de Hyoga, gemendo ao sentir a entrada apertada, algo apenas digno de um virgem. Ele solta outro gemido ao pensar que seria a primeira pessoa a tocar assim o loiro.

Hyoga mal consegue sufocar o grito que sai da sua garganta ao ser penetrado, a dor não sendo tanta como esperava mas sendo ainda o suficiente para o deixar meio perdido na sensação. Ele ouve os gemidos de Ikki, tentando aos poucos relaxar o máximo possível, tendo a certeza que tudo melhoraria apenas com essa sua atitude.

- És tão apertado.... Hyoga... - o moreno pára dentro dele, fazendo um esforço quase sobre-humano para apenas não se deliciar com o corpo de Hyoga.

_Tenho de esperar, só o magoaria se fizesse isso.._ - e ele queria que este momento fosse uma experiência boa para ambos.

Hyoga move-se experimentalmente tentando perceber se aquilo iria doer tanto como antes. E geme ao sentir Ikki imediatamente responder ao movimento. Ele agarra os lençóis e morde novamente o lábio ao sentir o moreno mover-se dentro dele provocando sensações completamente desconhecidas nele.

- Ikki! - grita quando o outro começa a aumentar o ritmo imposto inicialmente, tornando cada movimento mais rápido e profundo que o último.

O moreno ignora o seu nome na boca do outro, adorando ouvi-lo grita-lo mas tendo de concentrar-se naquilo que estava a fazer para não perder o controlo cedo demais. Ele geme com a fricção, sabendo que o outro também deveria estar a ter uma experiência deveras excitante e nem de perto dolorosa agora.

Ikki leva uma mão ao membro de Hyoga tentando toca-lo ao mesmo ritmo que os seus movimentos. Apenas sabendo que naquele momento estava tão perto do céu que poderia sentir-se a perder não só o controle sobre o seu corpo mas também sobre o seu coração. Ele inclina-se sobre o outro, beijando-o docemente, novamente aumentando a profundidade da penetração e sorri orgulhoso ao ouvir um grito sair dos lábios do loiro sabendo que estava a tocar a sua próstata.

- Hyoga.. és simplesmente notável, a coisa mais perfeita que já vi há face da terra.. não sabes há quanto tempo eu ando a controlar-me para não fazer isto.. para te tornar meu para o resto da vida...

O loiro geme suavemente ao alcançar o seu limite nas mãos de Ikki, e observar e sentir o moreno a penetra-lo mais umas vezes e também alcançar o seu clímax dentro de si.

O cavaleiro de Fénix deixa-se cair sobre o corpo de Hyoga, respirando pesado. De olhos fechados sentindo que tinha acabado de alcançar aquilo que só poderia ser o paraíso. Ele abre os olhos e observa de lado Hyoga, o loiro estava de olhos fechados também agora a respirar devagar.

- Hyoga?

- Hum?

- Isto foi aquilo que tentei evitar fazer durante todos os anos que nos conhecemos. - O moreno colocou a cabeça nas mãos e olhou para o loiro que estava agora a olhar para ele também.

- Desde... Ikki..

- Eu sempre me senti atraído por ti e -

- Atraído? - Hyoga interrompeu sentando-se rapidamente e imediatamente arrependendo-se do movimento. Ikki riu-se e aproximou-se, fazendo Hyoga deitar-se nele ficando os dois a tocar-se.

O loiro colocou o rosto no pescoço de Ikki aproveitando para sentir o aroma que era somente de Ikki misturado com suor e algum perfume que ele não conhecia.

- Eu.. ok.. tenho de dizer isto.. Eu acho que te amo. E estou a falar a sério agora.

Hyoga riu-se. - E alguma vez não estiveste, Ikki?

- " pato!! Estou a falar a sério! Eu amo-te! Como deveria amar a Esmeralda e como tu deverias amar o meu irmão!! - Ikki levou uma mão ao rosto de Hyoga obrigando-o a olhar para ele. - Mas agora é impossível voltar atrás porque eu não consigo viver mais sem ti, sem saber que és meu!

- Mas eu sou teu Ikki, se não fosse achas que isto teria acontecido? Eu não sou de dormir com qualquer um e de certeza que não serias o escolhido se não sentisse algo por ti também!

- Eu sei, mas o que fazemos a partir daqui?

- ... Não sei.

Hyoga suspira e Ikki abraça-o por trás.

- Eu não quero magoar o meu irmão a cima de tudo....

- Ikki.. diz-me que não me vais abandonar novamente.....

O moreno sorri triste. - Não vou. Seria preciso ter um coração de gelo para fazer isso e infelizmente é algo que não tenho mesmo.

- Ikki.. que vamos fazer? Eu também não quero magoar o Shun.. ele é o meu melhor amigo mas eu... amo-te e não quero deixar-te.

Ikki ri-se e invertendo as posições pressiona Hyoga contra a cama.

- Muitos problemas e poucas soluções... neste momento só sei uma coisa... tão cedo não vais sair deste quarto... eu vou aproveitar bem e sem dúvida marcar-te como meu, muitas mas muitas vezes. - Ikki beija Hyoga silenciando-o na sua resposta sendo ela afirmativa ou negativa.

I I I

Novo capítulo!! Um lemon.... sorry não ter avisado..

Este é para ti Sukky!! Depois de tanto ouvir falar de Saint Seiya... veio-me a vontade de actualizar este fic e aqui está o resultado, o tão esperado lemon.

Ao som de Nick Carter com "Help Me" e "Love to Love", Evanescence "Imaginary" e as minhas duas musicas favoritas de Wonderwall "Nothing New" e "It's not so easy", uma ajuda especial de todas elas!!

Digam o que acharam!

_Até ao próximo capitulo!_

Bjinhos!!


	7. Capítulo7

**->** Angst.. e.. Angst.. E um bocadinho mais de Angst.. Talvez esteja um bocado.. demasiado.. Angty? Sorry:S

**Aftermath**

by _KittyBlue_

**Capítulo 7 **

Como qualquer outro dia, a primeira coisa que Esmeralda fez ao chegar à faculdade foi ir para a sala do conselho estudantil. Ela parou algumas vezes no caminho para cumprimentar alguns colegas ou falar com alguns caloiros que a tinham como madrinha, mas fora isso o seu destino estava cada vez mais perto.

_Hoje ele não me escapa! Vamos ter de falar seriamente.. mesmo que.. Ele deu-me uma chance isso tem de significar alguma coisa! _

No momento em que ela colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta, ela abriu-se. Esmeralda sorriu gentilmente a Shaka e logo em seguida a Marin, que estavam neste momento na porta para sair.

- Esmeralda? Queres alguma coisa? – Perguntou Ikki. O moreno estava sentado numa mesa a ler um livro.

- Não. Na verdade queria apenas ver o que estavas a fazer.. hum.. será infantil demais se disser que tinha saudades tuas? – ela sorriu tímida e Ikki riu-se.

- Bem.. Eu não posso dizer que esteja a fazer nada de especial.. Mas sabes como sou.. Sempre a fazer alguma coisa. E tu? Não devias estar a ter alguma aula?

Esmeralda sorriu e aproximou-se. Ikki permaneceu quieto, ainda que a rapariga pudesse ver de longe a tensão no corpo dele enquanto ela andava na direcção dele.

- Devia mas não conseguia concentrar-me. Então.. Como estás?

Ikki baixou a cabeça e Esmeralda percebeu imediatamente que algo se passava, mas ela sabia que não podia forçar. Se havia algo que Esmeralda sabia bem referente ao seu amigo era que ele não abriria a boca para falar de algo se não quisesse.. E neste momento a situação não era a mesma do dia anterior.. Ikki parecia.. diferente..

_Não.. Não pode ser.. _

Esmeralda levou uma mão à cara e olhou surpreendida para a pessoa que amava.

- Tu.. Ikki..?

Com algum esforço tentou conter-se e aproximou-se, apoiando-se na mesa e ficando ao lado de Ikki. Tocou gentilmente o tecido da t-shirt preta, chamando-o atenção e finalmente suspirando, baixou-se para se ajoelhar de frente para Ikki.

- Ikki.. Fala comigo.. Que aconteceu..? Eu conheço-te. Sei bem só de olhar para ti que tu.. Falaste com o Hyoga? Que aconteceu?.. Por favor.. Diz-me..! Eu mereço pelo menos isso!

Ela observou com angustia finalmente os olhos azuis escuros, tão semelhantes ao céu nocturno fitarem os seus. Ela nem percebeu a lagrima que escorreu pelo seu rosto ate um dos dedos de Ikki a limpar.

- Eu não te queria magoar.. eu juro.

- Eu sei Ikki. – Ela sorriu tristemente. – Fui eu que forcei a situação.. Fui eu que.. Não sei onde estava com a cabeça ao pensar que poderia fazer alguma coisa...

- Esmeralda..

- Eu amo-te.. E isso não vai mudar nem num milhão de anos.. Mesmo que tu.. e ele... isso não vai mudar. Eu estarei sempre aqui para ti.. mesmo que apenas como tua amiga.

Ikki sorriu e abraçou-a. Um abraço forte que deveria trazer conforto mas na realidade era apenas mais uma lembrança daquilo que nunca seria seu, porque mesmo que ela continuasse aqui perto dele.. Ikki nunca a amaria.. Mesmo que ele a visse como uma grande amiga.. e a amasse como tal.. isso nunca chegaria.. Mas ela tentaria tudo.. Isso porque o amava.

- Então? Falaram? Finalmente resolveram as coisas?

Ela sentiu Ikki tentar afasta-la mas ela apertou apenas os braços em redor da cintura do moreno, relaxando só quando deu a entender a Ikki que não se sentia pronta para se afastar para já.

- Sim.. ou pelo menos mais ou menos. Não estamos juntos publicamente.. já que o meu irmão ainda não sabe de nada.. mas acho que posso dizer que pelo menos para nós dois.. Estamos juntos e gostamos ambos um do outro.

- E isso é suficiente?

Esmeralda afastou-se quando Ikki se levantou bruscamente. Erguendo o rosto ela percebeu pela maneira do seu amigo estar que não seria o suficiente. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso amigável a Ikki.

- Mesmo que não seja como querem. É melhor que nada, certo? Esperem um pouco e finalmente contem tudo. Eu tenho a certeza que o teu irmão vai entender e claro perdoar.

O seu peito doía.. Era como se o seu coração tivesse se partindo em mil pedaços.. Mas mesmo assim ela não era capaz de parar de falar.

Ela sabia que não estava a ser sincera. Assim como sabia que Ikki neste momento não precisava que ela lhe dissesse quais seriam os problemas com esta dita relação entre ele e Hyoga. Mas Esmeralda sentia-se triste.. e especialmente ressentida pelo facto que Ikki tinha escolhido outra pessoa que não ela.. Mesmo que isso significasse magoar a pessoa que ele mais amava.

- Ele vai perdoar Ikki. Não penses mais nisso. Apenas vive a tua vida.

_E esquece-te que o teu irmão ama a pessoa que tu amas, e que ele vai chorar quando descobrir que as pessoas que ele mais ama não gostam o suficientemente dele para ficarem com ele.. mas em vez disso.. ficam um com o outro.. Pobre Shun.. _

- Sai por favor. Preciso acabar de ler o livro para fazer o relatório para amanhã. – Ikki afastou-se dela e sentou-se novamente na sua mesa. Fingindo certamente estar indiferente com o facto que Esmeralda estava magoada, assim como fingia que as palavras dela não o afectavam.

_Sabes bem que não mereces ser perdoado, não é, Ikki?.. Vais fazer sofrer o teu querido irmão? A pessoa que juraste proteger sempre? _

Mas Esmeralda calou-se e com um sorriso apenas deu costas. Ela sabia que tinha perdido Ikki. Nunca iria ter o coração dele. E o mais inacreditável era que mesmo odiando isso, ela não se sentia capaz de o atraiçoar e tentar impedi-lo de alcançar a sua felicidade.

- Boa sorte, Ikki.

Só ao trancar a porta atras de si ela deixou escapar as lagrimas que queriam se soltar.

- Ikki? O jantar está pronto. _Ikki_?

- Não tenho fome. Tenho trabalho para fazer.

O irmão mais velho ouviu um suspiro do outro lado da porta e finalmente o barulho de Shun a afastar-se da porta. Ele deixou cair a cabeça em cima dos livros espalhados na cama à sua frente e fechou os olhos por instantes.

_Eu sabia que isto ia aconteceu no momento em que me deixei seduzir por ele. No primeiro momento em que o vi a entrar nesta casa, eu senti que não haveria forma de continuar a fugir ao que eu estava a sentir. Mas ainda assim.. _

Ikki sentou-se na cama, num momento de irritação agarrando nos livros e lançando-os para um canto do quarto. Os seus pensamentos ainda estavam em Esmeralda. Nas palavras duras e cruéis dela.

_"Ele vai perdoar Ikki." _

_Perdoar? Como se eu tivesse cometido um pecado, não?.. O Shun é mais do que um parente próximo, mais do que um irmão para mim. Ele é a pessoa que esteve e sempre estará comigo. Ele é o irmão que eu jurei proteger. Ele é... tudo para mim... _

- Mas..

Uma imagem de Hyoga na noite anterior invadiu a sua mente. O momento em que depois da noite que eles tinham passado, o loiro tinha permanecido nos seus braços. Tinha sido algo diferente de qualquer outra pessoa.

_Tinha sido como se de repente eu tivesse novamente alguém que precisava da minha protecção. Eu sei que o Shun é o meu irmãozinho.. Eu irei sempre cuidar dele.. Mas ele está a crescer e mais cedo ou mais tarde vai querer viver e afastar-se de mim. Com o Hyoga.. Eu sei que poderia ser feliz. Existe algo nele que me faz querer essa felicidade.. mesmo à custa da felicidade do meu irmão.. _

- Que raios aconteceu comigo?

**+ Algumas horas depois + **

Ikki abriu os olhos ao sentir que algo tinha acontecido. Sempre tinha tido bons pressentimentos e os seus sentidos eram bem apurados por isso nem duvidava. Ele sentou-se na cama e olhou na direcção da porta e com um suspiro tentou sorrir na direcção da pessoa que se encontrava agora a fecha-la e a aproximar-se da cama.

- Hyoga..

O loiro sorriu suavemente e finalmente sentou-se ao lado do seu amante.

- Dia difícil?

- Dos piores.

Hyoga sorriu e com um movimento fez Ikki deitar-se novamente, logo em seguida levantando-se. O moreno agarrou no braço dele implorando com o olhar para que ele não se fosse embora. O loiro permaneceu quieto por um momento olhando Ikki nos olhos e finalmente aproximou-se ate os dois estarem olhos nos olhos e beijou-o suavemente nos lábios. Com um sorriso afastou-se, despindo-se ficando no final apenas de boxers e deitou-se ao lado de Ikki.

- Posso fazer alguma coisa para te ajudar?

- Hyoga.. Apenas.. Fica aqui.

Ikki entendia que Hyoga estava confuso e certamente ate deveria estar surpreendido com tal pedido. Já que ate agora Ikki nunca tinha sido do tipo de pedir algo assim, especialmente quase implorar. Mas.. Ele estava quase a perder-se no meio de tantos pensamentos. E ele tinha a certeza que a única coisa que o poderia salvar seria Hyoga.

Um beijo nos seus lábios e logo em seguida uma mão na sua cintura. Ele fechou os olhos e tentou relaxar sabendo que pelo menos por agora Hyoga estava com ele. Agora a sua única preocupação era saber durante quanto tempo isso duraria.

I I I

Mais um cap.. E depois de tanto tempo sem actualizar vocês mereciam..

Desculpem ter demorado tanto tempo.. mas a vida é complicada.. E ultimamente parece que nada me corre bem! Mas vou ficar por aqui.. Se não as notas de autor passam a ser uma pagina do diário que já não tenho.. LooL..

Espero que tenham gostado.. E não tenham ficado bastante deprimidos.. Mas eu realmente acho que isto tá a chegar a um fim.. E as únicas coisas que faltavam era mesmo a Esmeralda sem o Ikki.. e agora passemos ao Shun sem o seu Hyoga-chan.. Vai ser difícil.. Será que ele vai sobreviver? Um Hyoga-chan é necessário para viver.. O Ikki que o diga:p

Espero que deixem uma review, e me digam que acharam deste cap, e que fim desejam! Nem que seja apenas uma notinha a dizer "Hyoga + Ikki Fim!" :P Estou por tudo.. Eu sei que esse será o meu fim.. Agora não sei bem é como por o Shun nisso tudo.. Talvez Hyoga : Shun / Ikki Fim? ' Eu sou weird assim e já estou a pensar em tamanhas possibilidades:p Por isso se não querem ver um fim estranho.. Reviewwwww :P:P

Ah! E para a Litha-chan: Vocabulário português.. Bem é verdade que os termos de Portugal são bem diferentes dos brasileiros (engraçado.. a minha aula de bases hoje foi sobre issooo... O.o), eu sei disso e tento ter cuidado.. mas ao escrever.. especialmente sendo eu uma pessoa meio impulsiva e que escreve tudo e só carrega no spell-check no fim.. Só tenho de pedir desculpas! Mas haverá sim sempre uma ou outra palavra que vocês não devem perceber, e claro que me podem perguntar, ou não me importo:p Relativo ao "Giro" é um substantivo usado muitas vezes por nós raparigas portuguesas para coisas bonitas ouengraçadas, especialmente quando se trata de referir rapazes! -Tenho colegas bem girossss!- »drool« LoOl (E perguntaste outra palavra Litha.. mas não percebi qual era.. Sorry...)

_Bem, agora que acabei finalmente! Até ao próximo capitulo! _

_E nada de esquecer.. Reviewwwww! ) _

_Bjinhos! _


End file.
